leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feels Like Home
"Feels Like Home" is the thirteenth single release by American country recording Artist, LeAnn Rimes and is the third single from studio album, Sittin' on Top of the World. The single was released on October 3, 1998. The song peaked as high as number seventeen on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. Lyrics :Taken from MetroLyrics. In your eyes, I find the answers to my questions In your arms, yeah, I found the world I've waited for In your touch, I've found everything I ever needed I need nothing more Always dreamed of the day When my dream would find me Now my dream's beside me You are in my life In your arms, I know where I belong I've never known this feeling, oh, but it feels like home In your eyes, I know what I can be You opened up your heart to me and it feels like home When I'm with you, baby, it feels like home All this time there was not much to believe in I kept my faith, yeah, that you were waiting there for me I searched this world and now my search is finally over I found what I believed Always hoped for the day when my heart would find you Now my heart's beside you, you are in my life In my your arms, I know where I belong I've never known this feeling, oh, but it feels like home In your eyes, I know what I can be You've opened up your heart to me, oh, and it feels like home It doesn't matter where I've been Or what I've been through 'Cause I know, I've been waiting every day of my life To be with you, to be with you In your arms, I know where I belong I've never known this feeling before but it feels like home In your eyes, I know what I can be You've opened up your heart to me, oh, and it feels like home When I'm with you, baby, it feels like home When I'm with you, baby, it feels like home Feels like home, feels like home Feels like, feels like, feels like Feels like home, feels like home Track listing ;US Promo CD single #"Feels Like Home" - 4:30 Personnal :Credits for Feels Like Home adapted from the liner notes of Sittin' on Top of the World. *Cal Albrecht - percussion *Gary Leach - keyboard, background vocals *Debi Lee - background vocals *Curtis Randall - bass *LeAnn Rimes - primary artist, background vocals *Wilbur C. Rimes - producer *Marty Walsh - acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Matthew Ward - background vocals *Diane Warren - songwriter *Dan Wojiechowski - drums Chart Notes/Trivia *This is the second single Rimes released that was written by Diane Warren, the first is "How Do I Live" and is followed by "Can't Fight the Moonlight", "But I Do Love You" and "We Can". "Soon" was released as a promotional single but was not issued to radio. References Category:Single